Mobile communication devices, such as smartphones and tablets, have become an integral part of many people's lives. Many people use these devices as an aid for researching, comparing, and interacting with the real-world environment. Mobile communication devices can implement Augmented Reality (AR) techniques via the use of an acquisition device, such as a camera, to present a live view of physical objects within a real-world environment and augment the scene of the real-world environment with additional information. Conventional AR techniques can insert virtual objects onto a display that shows a user's view of the real-world environment. Over the past several years, AR techniques have been introduced on mobile communication devices and other user equipment, such as wearable devices, by making use of the cameras and other acquisition devices that capture images with high-resolution. Although many acquisition devices can acquire visually stunning images, a conventional AR system may be subjected to processor intensive operations that can affect the AR experience for the user. Moreover, conventional AR computing systems typically draw energy from a relatively constant power source (e.g., an external power supply via a wall outlet), thereby limiting the mobility of the user.